<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW Collar x Malice HCs by wynterelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802068">NSFW Collar x Malice HCs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle'>wynterelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphabet Meme, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Variety of x Reader HCs (point-form). Varying degrees of NSFWness vs light silliness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enomoto Mineo/Reader, Okazaki Kei/Reader, Sasazuka Takeru/Reader, Shiraishi Kageyuki/Reader, Yanagi Aiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Playing Mario Kart at the detective agency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Backed up from Tumblr thirstyotomehcs</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First HC is entirely SFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Enomoto:<br/>
</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Decent at playing, but uses his whole body to steer</li>
<li>Gets super excited on the rare occasion when he wins</li>
<li>Can be so loud when he’s really into the game (or pissed at Sasazuka), the neighbours complain</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sasazuka:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>By far the best player in the agency</li>
<li>Unless you have the skills to give him a run for his money, will win every match he plays</li>
<li>Secretly enjoys winning</li>
<li>Overtly enjoys messing with Enomoto</li>
<li>Pro at aiming green shells</li>
<li>The sort to let you think you’re going to win, and then red shell you right before the finish line</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Okazaki:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>As good as his physical abilities and hand/eye coordination are, this doesn’t translate to being able to effectively use a controller</li>
<li>Constantly needs to be reminded which button does what</li>
<li>Is excited for whoever wins and eagerly cheers on all participants</li>
<li>Remains cheerful and pleasant even after getting thoroughly trounced match after match. The very opposite of a sore loser.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shiraishi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Not playing to win, just playing to troll</li>
<li>Enjoys leaving banana peels in the most inconvenient places, and it makes his day when someone hits them</li>
<li>Also enjoys exploring the most interesting places to run off the track</li>
<li>Is fine to give up his controller to someone else - would rather be an observer than a participant anyway</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yanagi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Always plays as Mario because he’s the only character he recognizes</li>
<li>Never customizes his kart</li>
<li>Has to go out for a smoke break every time Sasazuka snipes him</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bonus!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshinari:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Has played before and is actually alright at it</li>
<li>The kind of person everyone likes playing with - skilled enough to offer a challenge, and so good-natured it’s impossible to stay mad at him no matter what item he throws at you</li>
<li>Unfortunately, tends to only get one round in before being voluntold by Okazaki to give up his controller and do a snack run. Wants to play more but always listens to his senpai.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Their reaction to receiving a risqué photo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Intro:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>You’d been texting with him until late in the night, the conversation gradually growing heated</li>
<li>It’s enough that you wake up still feeling confident, cute, and sexy</li>
<li>You’re supposed to meet up with him later that day, but why not give him something to look forward to?</li>
<li>Stretching out enticingly on the bed, you arrange your skimpy sleepwear to be just tempting enough and snap some pictures</li>
<li>Picking out the best one, you send it to him with the message <em>Dreamed about you last night</em> ❤</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His reaction is…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Enomoto:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Opens the chat and nearly dies</li>
<li>‘100 Heart-jerking Love Confessions’ did nothing to prepare him for this</li>
<li>Stares for a while in shock. Did… Did you really mean to send this?</li>
<li>It would seem you did, as he receives another message from you: <em>Like what you see?</em>
</li>
<li>Eventually realizes he needs to reply and sends back an eloquently composed text of <em>Wooooow!</em> 🥵🥵🥵</li>
<li>Swallows hard as your next message comes in: <em>I want to see you too</em> 😘</li>
<li>Finally sends you back the most timid pic of him just barely pulling up his shirt, his face and ears completely overtaken by a blush</li>
<li>You send him one in return, a little less dressed, a little more suggestive</li>
<li>His morning goes very unexpectedly indeed as you both exchange progressively more steamy pics</li>
<li>Afterwards, he deletes everything in his porn folder and lovingly saves your pics instead</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sasazuka:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Your phone immediately lights up with a call from him</li>
<li>That was quick! You can just picture how hard he’s blushing. You bite your lip and smile as you answer.</li>
<li>But rather than being pleased, he’s absolutely incensed that you would send something like that</li>
<li>Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to take pictures like this, much less send them? Your phone is riddled with security risks. Did you even think of what might happen if this gets out to the wrong person? And you included your face?! <em>Are you really that much of an idiot?</em>
</li>
<li>Despite how upset he is, still helps you scrub the picture from your phone, the automatic cloud back-up, and the chat app</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Okazaki:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Your phone buzzes with a slew of emojis</li>
<li>(♡°▽°♡)</li>
<li>(≧◡≦) ♡</li>
<li>ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ</li>
<li>Doesn’t hesitate to send you back a sleepy, shirtless pic. It’s out of focus and the lighting is terrible, but he’s cute enough it still works.</li>
<li>You take off your top and send him a shirtless pic of your own, getting an even more enthusiastic reaction from him</li>
<li>Although it’s somewhat blurry, you’re not disappointed in his reply to your question: 🍆?</li>
<li>(Later, he somehow manages to accidentally send it to Yoshinari, resulting in embarrassment all around.)</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Shiraishi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Is thoroughly intrigued</li>
<li>Is generally aware of the concept of couples exchanging pictures in various states of undress, but has never received one before and never thought you might send him something like this</li>
<li>Examines it closely for a while, considering your possible motivations. Are you seeking approval? Attention? Or could you just be… genuinely expressing affection for him?</li>
<li>Thinks long and hard about what reply would result in the optimal reaction from you</li>
</ul>
<p>—</p>
<ul>
<li>It’s been a while and you’re becoming concerned that maybe he didn’t like the picture. You realize you should probably have asked him first if he wanted to receive something like this. Or maybe he’s just busy?</li>
<li>At last, your phone chirps with a message and you’re relieved to see it’s from him. You’re suddenly a little nervous as you check his reply…</li>
<li>…</li>
<li>It’s a cat gif</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yanagi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Receiving something like this makes him feel old</li>
<li>Isn’t sure how to respond, so just textbook tells you how cute you look, thanks you for trusting him, and assures you he has safely deleted the photo</li>
<li>Doesn’t even occur to him you might want a picture in return</li>
<li>Tries to go about his morning as planned, but can’t focus</li>
<li>Takes a smoke break, his hand a little shaky with the lighter, his ears a little red, as he can’t quite get out of his head the image of you spread out in bed, half-naked and eager for him</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. NSFW Alphabet -  E, F, K, T, X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>E =  Experience</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Enomoto:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>No experience whatsoever</li>
<li>Has watched a lot of porn though and mistakenly believes the things he’s picked up from this will be helpful as the two of you begin your relationship </li>
<li>Expect to spend a lot of time undoing this ‘learning’ and showing him how things really work</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Sasazuka:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Has had a few short-term flings and one-night stands</li>
<li>Has used hookup apps before, but with only limited success (he’s not the sort to lie about his height on his profile)</li>
<li>If asked, none of his previous partners would have any complaints about his performance. His attitude, however…</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Okazaki:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>The most experienced of the guys</li>
<li>Has had a long list of casual partners, and a handful of relationships that lasted a month or two</li>
<li>As a result of his extensive experience, is quite skilled in the bedroom. Paired with his exceptional physical abilities, you’re always guaranteed to have a night to remember.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Shiraishi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Completely inexperienced</li>
<li>Picks up the physical elements fast enough</li>
<li>Quickly realizes that pleasing you is just a matter of careful observation. He only needs to watch and listen for subtle queues - the soft noises you make, the way your eyelids flutter closed, the shivers that run through you, the press of your hips against him - in order to tease out the reaction he wants from you.</li>
<li>Emotional closeness and vulnerability is another story though, and one that will take time and trust to fully achieve</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Yanagi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Has had a few longer term relationships over the years, and several short-term ones prior to his twenties</li>
<li>Suffering from a dry spell since his last relationship ended, and doesn’t realize how much pent-up tension he has until it hits him all at once. As a result, expect an intense first night together. </li>
<li>Knows what he’s about in the bedroom and not afraid to take charge</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>F = Favourite Position</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Enomoto:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Missionary boy</li>
<li>Will still find himself coming back to this even after you two have explored a variety of positions</li>
<li>He can’t help it - it really is perfect for a hopeless romantic like him. He can hold you close, look into your eyes, and kiss you deeply as he makes you feel how much he loves you. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Sasazuka:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Is he feeling a bit soft towards you that day? Then expect him on his knees, with you on your back, your legs over his shoulders</li>
<li>Is aware of what angles work best for him and knows this position lets him hit what he needs to</li>
<li>Otherwise, loves taking you doggy style, and is absolutely the type to pull your hair</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Okazaki:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>He’s fit enough to handle anything you like, but for him, nothing compares to spooning you, pulling one of your legs back over his hips, and giving it to you ever so slowly</li>
<li>His favourite at any time, but especially on lazy Sunday mornings, soft light spilling over you, and with nowhere else to be</li>
<li>The perfect position for cuddling and napping after, when you’re both sleepy and satisfied</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Shiraishi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Enjoys being ridden</li>
<li>This works well considering his height, but also gives him a perfect view of the expressions you make as your sensations build</li>
<li>Especially loves watching you come, so much so that he’ll follow you over the edge soon enough</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Yanagi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Likes to sit up against the headboard and have you in his lap, facing him.</li>
<li>Always steady and reliable, his hands help you set the right pace, his arms support you when you start to lose your rhythm, and at last he holds you against him as you catch your breath, overwhelmed and trembling.</li>
<li>If he still needs more, gently rolls you down onto the bed, careful not to put too much weight on you even as the press of his hips grows more insistent. Tries to keep eye contact, all of what he feels for you on clear display, but can’t help but close his eyes with a groan as he finally loses himself in you.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>K = Kink</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Enomoto:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Generally a pretty vanilla boy</li>
<li>For all his traditional views, you do notice he’s surprisingly receptive to being pushed around in bed</li>
<li>At first you suspect it’s just due to his lack of experience</li>
<li>Try taking progressively more control in the bedroom for some interesting surprises. Think: sitting on his face until he applies the techniques you’ve so patiently taught him ; slowing as you ride him or while giving him a blowjob until he begs you to let him cum.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Sasazuka:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>If you’re into verbal humiliation and being talked down to, he has no problem dishing it out and does so frequently. Surprisingly, this isn’t really a kink for him, it’s just part of his personality.</li>
<li>Dirty talk comes naturally to him. Especially enjoys giving direction and getting you all worked up as you give him a blowjob, until you make him lose the presence of mind required to string words together.</li>
<li>(Much to your delight, demeaning nicknames often turn into ‘good girl’ when you’re alone together)</li>
<li>Discovers something new about himself the first time you give him a taste of his own medicine. You wind your hands into his hair as he’s going down and thoroughly describe how much he’s making you want his cock. He stops for a moment, completely stunned, before returning to his task, blushing furiously.</li>
<li>If you have a daring enough mouth to match his, look forward to some wonderfully heated exchanges.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Okazaki:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Loves marking you and being marked by you. You belong to each other, and leaving physical reminders of this is deeply satisfying to him.</li>
<li>Adores tying you up, keeping you all to himself and at his mercy for as long as he likes</li>
<li>Loves to hear you beg for him. It drives him wild to hear you desperate for his cock, or how much you need to feel him cum.</li>
<li>His absolute favourite is falling asleep while still in you, feeling warm and intimate. Has the best sleep of his life the first time he does this, and is always up for recreating the experience.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Shiraishi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Open to exploring whatever you feel like. No judgement.</li>
<li>As for himself, he loves edging you. A lot. Possibly too much. He just finds your range of reactions too amusing - begging, desperation, tears, even anger when it’s gone on for too long…</li>
<li>The first time you surprise him by wearing nothing but cat ears and giving him your sexiest meow, he pops a boner so fast it makes him light-headed. Needs to sit down for a bit and examine his thoughts about this life-changing development.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Yanagi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>A fairly vanilla guy</li>
<li>Can be convinced to talk dirty in that gorgeous voice of his. It takes him a lot of work to get comfortable with it, but eventually realizes he knows some surprisingly filthy language from his misspent youth. Once he’s had some practice, finds it actually turns him on a lot to see how his voice and commands have you moaning for him.</li>
<li>You try calling him ‘Daddy’ once. He goes crimson and has to ask you not to do that. With how often the guys tease him about being the father figure of the agency, he’s uncomfortable making any associations with that thought and the bedroom.</li>
<li>(No hesitation in telling you when you’ve been a good girl though.)</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>T = Toys</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Enomoto:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Has a crisis the first time he discovers the Rabbit in your nightstand</li>
<li>You’ll need to have a very trying talk with him about how it’s normal for women to have items like this, as it’s not just men who have sexual needs that require fulfillment. You eventually manage to convince him that if he’s allowed to have a stash of dirty magazines, you can have something to help you out as well.</li>
<li>It would take a while to ease him into the idea of using toys while together. He’s new to sex anyway, so there’s a lot for him to discover before moving on to new territory.</li>
<li>When the time is right, convince him of their benefits by letting him watch as you get yourself off with your favourite toy</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Sasazuka:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Doesn’t see why you’d want to use anything else when you’re together and is initially irritated when you bring it up</li>
<li>Can eventually be convinced to try a vibrator on you as he fucks you. Is grudgingly won over after feeling how hard the combination makes you come around him.</li>
<li>Soon realizes the high potential that toys present. If you let him tie you up and tease you, make sure to have a safeword - he can be absolutely ruthless and will torment you mercilessly, both with toys and words.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Okazaki:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Would prefer you just call him over rather than use toys, but reluctantly understands that his job keeps him too busy</li>
<li>Compromises by being the one to buy you toys to keep you from getting lonely when he’s away</li>
<li>Drives him fucking wild when you send him pics or video of you using these gifts</li>
<li>(Send him a video of you calling his name as you come while enjoying what he bought you, and he’ll be so distracted the next day even Yoshinari notices. For his safety, use this power sparingly.)</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Shiraishi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Toys are 100% his jam once he discovers they exist</li>
<li>Not overly interested in using them for himself, but loves seeing the reactions he can provoke by using different toys on you</li>
<li>Is so excited every time you buy something new, even though it’s supposed to be for you, you’re not sure who’s actually going to enjoy it the most</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Yanagi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mature enough to not be bothered by you buying and using toys on your own</li>
<li>Recognizes their place in a fun and fulfilling relationship</li>
<li>Is a bit too vanilla to work them into regular play though</li>
<li>Draws the line at using handcuffs on you, as that crosses former professional boundaries a little too much. (His tie is fine though.)</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>X = X-Ray</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Enomoto:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Both longer and thicker than average</li>
<li>Isn’t fully aware of this though, as he’s never had any partners to tell him and has a skewed perspective on what counts as average due to porn</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Sasazuka:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>On the smaller side, and can be a bit sensitive about it</li>
<li>Be careful not to tell him how big he is - he’ll recognize it as false flattery and get prickly</li>
<li>Tell him instead how good he makes you feel, admire how hard he is, or tell him how much you love taking his cock. He’ll blush deeply and forget all about his insecurities.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Okazaki:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Pretty average in terms of size, but with a particularly pleasing appearance</li>
<li>Is in such excellent shape, his abs are cut enough to lead to gorgeous V lines, making him even nicer to look at as your eyes are drawn further down</li>
<li>Loves the way you look at him and not at all shy to have you look your fill</li>
<li>Leans slightly to the left</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Shiraishi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Suits his frame nicely - long and a little on the slim side</li>
<li>Has no idea how he stacks up against others, and frankly does not care</li>
<li>Enjoys how entertained you are when he makes it ‘jump’ a little</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Yanagi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Average, average, average, and straight as an arrow</li>
<li>(What else did you expect from this guy?)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. NSFW Alphabet - A&Z, D, J, O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A = Aftercare &amp; Z = ZZZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Enomoto:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Feels drowsy, but adores holding the woman he loves in his arms, basking in the afterglow, so makes a conscious effort not to fall asleep</li>
<li>Often has a lot of emotions he needs to express afterwards. How these come out range from him getting all choked up to passionate declarations of undying love.</li>
<li>If it’s cold out, loves to pull the covers up over your heads so you can hold each other close and whisper softly, as though in your own little world</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Sasazuka:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mellows out afterwards. Not completely, but definitely loses the edge on his sharp tongue.</li>
<li>Ok to cuddle a little, but may push you away if he gets too warm</li>
<li>Unless it’s particularly late, will usually stay up to do some work after</li>
<li>Demonstrates his devotion to you by always willingly being the one to put clothes on and go outside to pick up your post-sex food delivery order</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Okazaki:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Absolute cuddle monster, holding you tight, nuzzling kisses into your hair, tucking the covers up around both of you</li>
<li>Once he’s as close and tangled up with you as he can possibly get, promptly falls asleep</li>
<li>You’d better hope you’re comfortable - he’s not letting go until morning </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Shiraishi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Likes to hold you and stroke your hair as you fall asleep after</li>
<li>Reflects on what you’ve just shared, committing it to memory, while listening to the sound of your breathing grow slow and steady</li>
<li>Eventually follows you to sleep, feeling relaxed, content, and a little in disbelief to be able to experience so many things he never thought he would</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Yanagi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Doesn’t matter how tired he feels - always insists on cleaning you up after and ensuring you’re taken care of</li>
<li>Will make you a full meal at all hours of the night if you so much as express wanting a snack after all that activity</li>
<li>If you’re tired and just want to sleep, will hold you safe and warm in his arms as you drift off</li>
<li>Waits until you fall asleep before sneaking out for a smoke</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>D = Dirty Secret</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Enomoto:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Really, really wants to fuck your tits, but has no idea how to approach the topic. Likes to bury his face between your breasts, but can never get the words out to ask for what he truly desires.</li>
<li>It takes a night of heavy drinking for him to work up the courage, and even then the words come out all in a rush, overdramatic as he gets on his hands and knees, bowing in a formal request.</li>
<li>(If he were less inebriated, he might notice how completely unsurprised you are. After all, subtlety isn’t his strong suit.)</li>
<li>The next day, he’s devastated to find that he remembers only bits and pieces of the experience he’d dreamed of for so long. Take pity on him the next night you’re together by whispering an invitation for him to try it again. (He’s never been so in love or so turned on.)</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Sasazuka:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>You once flashed him on the agency security cameras. He had to stay seated for a while after, suddenly feeling quite warm.</li>
<li>Knows he should delete the footage immediately, but can’t quite bring himself to do it. It’s just too entrancing - your cheeky smirk as you pull up your top, the skimpy bra underneath that you must certainly know is his favourite, the way you wink and blow him a kiss before going on your way…</li>
<li>It was an incredibly stupid and risky stunt, but he finds himself more turned on than upset. Can’t help but rewatch the scene, swallowing hard as he realizes he can definitely see the outline of your nipples through the thin lace of your bra.</li>
<li>Against his better judgement, saves the clip for future viewing. (Properly stored on an encrypted hard drive partition, <em>obviously</em>.)</li>
<li>He’ll tell you he saved it… eventually.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Okazaki:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Likes when you hurt him during sex</li>
<li>Feeling the scrape of your nails against his skin makes him feel grounded and alive, giving him a rush of adrenaline similar to what he feels when his life is on the line, only <em>so much better</em>
</li>
<li>Worries you might be upset if he tells you this though, so keeps it to himself and just enjoys when it happens</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Shiraishi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Toys with the idea of wanting to watch you with someone else. Wonders how you’d react to another’s touch, if you’d move or sound differently, if the same actions by another person would still make you come.</li>
<li>Realizes one day this is a fantasy that’s best left unexplored after experiencing a visceral punch of jealousy when Okazaki playfully takes your hand and spins you around in a twirl. If such a small, innocent gesture provokes such a powerful feeling in him, doesn’t want to consider what he’d do if another man touched you in a more intimate way.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Yanagi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>It turns him on to wake up and see you sleeping peacefully next to him. When you start sleeping together more often, this means he wakes up ready to go on a fairly regular basis.</li>
<li>Wants you bad but doesn’t want to impose or wake you up. Heads out for a calming early morning smoke if he can. If you’re wrapped too comfortably in his arms though, just has to hold himself in check and try to calm down.</li>
<li>If you’re feeling devilish, pretend to still be asleep and rub yourself slowly up against his obvious erection. If you’re lucky, you’ll get a barely stifled groan or a low and whispered ‘oh <em>fuck</em>’ out of him.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>J = Jack Off</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Enomoto:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Needs to fairly often, but it’s not easy in a shared space</li>
<li>Feels like a teenager again, constantly on edge listening for the footsteps of a parental figure, as he keeps an ear out in case Yanagi comes home early</li>
<li>Indulges in some visual assistance courtesy of his not-well-hidden magazine collection or the contents of his computer</li>
<li>Has definitely had to hastily stash his magazines or laptop under the bed and frantically hide beneath the covers, pretending to sleep, as he hears the jingle of keys in the agency’s lock</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Sasazuka:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Uses it as a way to relax when stuck on a difficult programming issue or waiting for something to finish processing</li>
<li>Has four monitors - might as well put one to better use while waiting for a program to compile or a script to run</li>
<li>Finds himself much more clear-headed after. Combined with a sugary snack, usually gains the insight required to solve whatever problem had him stuck.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Okazaki:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Falls asleep easily, but sometimes it just makes for a much more restful night to indulge in this particular sort of self-care beforehand</li>
<li>Prefers to take his time, closing his eyes, thinking of the last time you two were together, imagining that it’s your hand on him</li>
<li>Sleeps well afterwards, but never as well as when he’s with you</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Shiraishi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Not in the habit, as it was thoroughly and severely discouraged while he was growing up</li>
<li>This changes when he starts to get very vivid dreams of you, waking up with himself already in hand, unable to stop the roll of his hips as he recalls the fleeting sounds and images of you</li>
<li>It’s difficult to undo the conditioning he was subjected to from so young, so after the initial relief of release passes, he can’t help but feel anxious, ashamed, and guilty</li>
<li>This will be extremely challenging to overcome. Once you realize the extent of his negative feelings towards this perfectly natural activity, the most you can do is be supportive.</li>
<li>(If you’re both into it, can also help normalize the behaviour by showing him how you do it on your own, and how fun it can be to individually indulge while together.)</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Yanagi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>If he’s wound too tight, sometimes a cigarette just doesn’t do the trick. When he gets to that point, relieves his tension by jerking off in the shower, trying to be as quick and silent as he can.</li>
<li>He’s fine with this state of affairs until he meets you</li>
<li>Sincerely begins to reconsider his shared living arrangements as he’s tormented with thoughts of you at night, unable to do anything about it as his roommate sleeps just steps away</li>
<li>Morning finds him even more tense, his body craving yours, but with no option other than a shower, his hand, and increasingly desperate thoughts of you.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>O = Oral</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Enomoto:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>He may be a hopeless romantic, but he’s also a simple guy at heart who loves blowjobs</li>
<li>The first time you try to give him one, he cums in your mouth so fast he can’t even give a warning. You’re a little surprised, but also flattered to have had such an immediate effect on him. He’s absolutely mortified, apologizing profusely, not even registering your reassurances that it’s fine and you really don’t mind. Wonders out loud if this is grounds for committing seppuku.</li>
<li>You offer to try again later, much to his disbelief, and the second time goes much better. He’s nervous at the start, afraid of a repeat quick performance, but forgets his worries soon enough, growing delightfully vocal under your attentions. You have him cum on your chest and it’s all too much for him. Blushing hard, he can’t stop a deluge of adoring words from tumbling out of his mouth as you feel very pleased with yourself.</li>
<li>He’s a bit intimidated to go down on you at first, but puts on a brave face and is eager to please. Will definitely require instruction and won’t get it right from the start, but there’s something to be said for enthusiasm. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Sasazuka:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Knows what he’s doing. Is confident in his skills and secretly proud of them.</li>
<li>Likes to get you off this way each time you’re together. You put up with a lot of shit from him, but he really does care about you. He might not put his mouth to good use verbally expressing his affection, but can certainly use it to show you in another way. (His hair is wonderful to hold onto as he does.)</li>
<li>Like most guys, enjoys a good blowjob</li>
<li>Claims to dislike being distracted while working from home. Will protest irritably as you spin his chair around when he’s been focused on his computer for too long, but his words die out as you get down on your knees and run your hands up his thighs.</li>
<li>Afterwards, when he’s finally recovered enough to speak, can’t help but lovingly call you an idiot. Gives you a wicked grin as he pulls you up from the floor and pushes you back against his bed. Don’t you know he has important things to do? But now he has to reciprocate…</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Okazaki:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Will sleep the day away if given the chance, and can be surprisingly difficult to wake up</li>
<li>You discover a surefire way of getting him up is to… get him up in another way</li>
<li>The first time you do this, it takes him a while to realize he isn’t still dreaming - that he’s not just imagining you under the covers, your mouth warm and wet, slowly and steadily teasing him from sleep, until he’s unable to hold back. (His voice is still scratchy from sleep as he just barely manages to warn you before he cums.)</li>
<li>Likes this so much, sometimes pretends to still be asleep just in case you decide to employ this particularly effective wake-up method</li>
<li>When it’s his turn to give, will make sure you’re perfectly comfortable beforehand. Once the lights are dimmed and you’re leisurely arranged on the pillows, takes his time getting started. If he’s feeling particularly affectionate, will give you a thorough back rub or massage before flipping you over and gradually making his way down. Is in no rush even as he reaches his destination, his kisses turning open-mouthed and sensuous as he tastes you slowly.</li>
<li>Needless to say, you’ll sleep very, very well after.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Shiraishi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Going down on you gives him the perfect opportunity to try a variety of techniques to determine their effectiveness</li>
<li>Has an unfortunate tendency to get so carried away with trying new things and studying your reactions, you sometimes need to remind him that focusing on one technique in one particular place is key to achieving the desired result</li>
<li>Loves to keep you on edge a little too much, until you’re desperate and begging</li>
<li>Discovers that receiving can be fun too, although he spends his entire first blowjob in a state of shock, all but short-circuiting at the feelings you’re provoking in him as well as the visual of you on your knees, clearly enjoying yourself</li>
<li>Considers it an eternal mystery why you would willingly want to do this though. He’s puzzled, as no particular actions or words on his part seem to provoke it. (For all his intelligent analysis of human behaviour and motivations, doesn’t realize that sometimes you just enjoy making him absolutely lose his mind with nothing more than your hands and mouth.)</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Yanagi:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>More of a main act kind of guy</li>
<li>Prefers to get you warmed up with his hands as he coaxes your mouth open with his kisses, before pulling you all the way up onto his lap. </li>
<li>When he does go down, he’s focused and intent on getting you there. His serious expression, eyebrows furrowed, would almost be funny if you weren’t too busy grabbing the bed sheets in your fists, your head thrown back, trembling down to your toes as you wrap your thighs around his head.</li>
<li>Does enjoy blowjobs, but feels guilty for subjecting you to them. You try to explain that you’re not being ‘subjected’ to anything and genuinely enjoy giving them, but he remains skeptical.</li>
<li>In an effort to convince him just how irresistibly fun you find them, you once spontaneously and enthusiastically blew him on the agency’s couch. While you found the experience enjoyable, he spent the entire time alternating between absolute bliss and all-consuming stress as he enjoyed your attentions while trying to listen for footsteps in the hall.</li>
<li>Afterwards, wasted no time in dragging you to the bedroom area to return the favour, unable to stand the thought of you being so exposed in the middle of the agency.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. NSFW Alphabet - W (Wildcard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>W = Wildcard (miscellaneous HCs)</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Enomoto:</strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">You two have definitely fucked on the agency's couch before. It says a lot about the frantic heat behind your makeout session that neither of you had the presence of mind required to take the handful of steps to get to the relative privacy of his bed.</li>
<li class="">Afterwards, can't believe how carried away he got and apologizes profusely for letting things get so out of hand in the middle of the agency in broad daylight. It really was by sheer luck that you weren't discovered.</li>
<li class="">Despite his constant insistence that it's his responsibility to protect you, you're the one who remembers to casually inquire of Sasazuka if the security camera coverage extends to the inside of the agency, particularly the sitting area. (You aren't as smooth as you think. Sasazuka looks ill and promptly deletes all backups from the past week on the promise that you'll never make him think of Mineo like that ever again.)</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Sasazuka:</strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">As much as you love him, you sometimes have very much had enough of his harsh words and hot and cold nature </li>
<li class="">While at his apartment one evening, a devious plan forms in your mind. You loosen his tie as he sits at his computer, distracting him from both his work and your actions with a passionate kiss.</li>
<li class="">Doesn't realize until it's too late that you've used his tie to bind his hands to his chair</li>
<li class="">He struggles, indignant for only a moment before you start to unbutton his clothes</li>
<li class="">He quiets as you give him a safeword ('maccha', of course) and sink to your knees in front of him. Keeping eye contact, you smirk as you slowly take him into your mouth.</li>
<li class="">When you have him all but squirming in his chair, dangerously close, you draw your mouth away with a pop. Looking absolutely betrayed, he demands to know what the hell you think you're doing.</li>
<li class="">You'd love to continue, you explain as you stroke him lightly, but after his words today you really need to hear him say something appreciative towards you</li>
<li class="">Stares for a moment before <em>absolutely going off</em>, hands twisting against the tie that has him so effectively restrained</li>
<li class="">You continue to only softly touch him as you remind him of the safeword, but insist that if he wants anything more you'll need to hear something kind</li>
<li class="">You continue your teasing touches, fully expecting to hear the word that will have you stop and unbind him immediately, but then, unexpectedly, he meets your gaze and you all but see him swallow his pride</li>
<li class="">He glances away, his cheeks stained red, and mumbles that he's not sure why he's so hard on you sometimes</li>
<li class="">You lean forward and swirl your tongue slowly around him, hearing a shaky inhale before he hesitantly tells you something that's actually… <em>nice</em>
</li>
<li class="">Encouraged, you resume your attentions to him as he begins to stumble through panted expressions of the qualities he admires in you. You feel your face flush as the feelings he has towards you tumble from his lips, more than you'd expected to hear when you'd begun this game.</li>
<li class="">His words eventually descend into your name alone, interspersed with soft groans, as you work him ever closer to release, both of you blushing deeply, although for very different reasons</li>
<li class="">After, he seems torn between being embarrassed or prickly as you untie him, but finally just leads you to his bed and holds you. You're so stupid, he murmurs. You bristle at his familiar words, growing tense in his arms, before he continues - did you really doubt how he feels? There was no need to go so far to have him say it. Just ask next time.</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Okazaki:</strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">You feel playful and maybe a little mischievous one evening as you get ready to meet up with him. He's been busy with a protection detail lately and you haven't had much time together. It's not his fault, but you can't help but feel like toying with him a little. You get dressed for your date, but omit one small detail.</li>
<li class="">You meet up with him halfway to the restaurant, greeting him with a hug. As you begin to pull away from his embrace, you bring your lips to his ear and inform him in a low whisper that you’re not wearing any panties.</li>
<li class="">He’s surprised for only a moment, before giving you a smile that’s laced with a hint of wickedness - you knew he’d be up for this game. Indeed, as you walk to your destination his hand around your waist starts to drift a little too low on your hips.</li>
<li class="">You’re starting to wonder if you can skip dinner altogether and just head to his place when you bump into none other than Yoshinari.</li>
<li class="">It’s been a while since you’ve seen him, so you waste no time in greeting him cheerfully and asking how he is. You’ve just playfully thanked him for keeping your boyfriend out of trouble when you realize that said boyfriend, while still smiling, is oddly quiet.</li>
<li class="">Testing a theory, you step in close to Yoshinari, placing a hand on his arm as you laugh at something he says.</li>
<li class="">With his usual smile still pasted on, he curtly informs Yoshinari that the two of you have dinner reservations and can’t be late. You bid Yoshinari an extra fond farewell as your boyfriend all but pulls you away.</li>
<li class="">At the next block, you’re entirely unsurprised to find that the two of you change course away from the restaurant in favour of the route you know will lead back to his apartment. You hurry along with him, eager and knowing you’re about to get fucked until you can’t think straight.</li>
<li class="">(The next day, Yoshinari is left wondering what he did to upset his senpai when he gets even more pointless errands and head locks than usual.)</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Shiraishi:</strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Finds himself remarkably nervous when the two of you try to become intimate for the first time. </li>
<li class="">Had thought he would approach it in a measured and calculated manner. After all, he knows how it’s supposed to work, so how hard can it be to figure out all the details?</li>
<li class="">But sitting on his bed together, he quickly finds his calm deserting him as you kiss your way down his neck while undoing the buttons of his shirt.</li>
<li class="">He’s surprised at the feelings your soft touches provoke in him - the way your hands brush slowly but firmly across his chest, the way you smile up at him as you draw him into an embrace, the way you place your palm against his face and murmur how much you care about him.</li>
<li class="">His mind is racing as he helps you out of your clothes. Seeing you revealed bit by bit - and obviously loving his attention - has his whole body hot, his pulse in his ears, wanting you to a point that he finds almost unbearable.</li>
<li class="">As you curl up next to him in bed, skin to skin, he suddenly and profoundly understands that there's a lot more to sex than just the mechanics. Tries to maintain his usual outward appearance of calm, but inside is completely freaking out.</li>
<li class="">He knows what's supposed to happen next but he didn't expect all these emotions. He feels… vulnerable? But also… safe? It’s not a combination he thought possible. The way you look at him makes his heart beat too fast, the usual sharpness of his thoughts dulling to a fuzzy warmth. Looking at you, naked, soft, and happy in his bed, makes him want this to last forever… But good things are inevitably taken away, whether by orders to another assignment or by punishment for failure - aren’t they? He couldn’t bear that with you.</li>
<li class="">He doesn't seem to realize he's running through all these thoughts out loud, so you just pull him into your arms, stroke his hair and listen. When he's finally run out of words, you tell him it’s alright - he can feel whatever he needs and you’ll always be there to hold him tight. You end up falling asleep together, your hands drifting comfortingly along his back.</li>
<li class="">The next morning, you wake up to find him watching you, his expression thoughtful and tender.</li>
<li class="">Hesitantly thanks you for all that you said and did the night before. Tells you a little of his past, just enough for you to understand, and recognizes that he has a lot to work through as a result. Explains that he has never cared about anyone as deeply as he cares about you, and that last night those feelings became a little too much. In the light of day though, all he can think about is how lucky he is to have you in his life. Asks if, maybe, you’d like to try things again?</li>
<li class="">You take it gently and carefully, checking in with him at every step. He seems most comfortable when you take the lead, so you end up riding him slowly, maintaining eye contact and encouraging him to tell you what he’s feeling. He’s all rambling thoughts of how incredible this is, how beautiful you are, and how close to you this makes him feel. Ends up overwhelmed completely, hiding his face with his hands as he cums.</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Yanagi:</strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">The two of you have the agency to yourselves one night and decide to put the time alone to good use. Yanagi’s bed is small, but that doesn’t stop you from ending up flat on your back, your legs up over his shoulders.</li>
<li class="">You’re both too wrapped up with each other to realize when a completely oblivious Enomoto walks in, home early from his night out.</li>
<li class="">Much embarrassment could have been avoided had he just quietly turned around and left, but since when has that ever been his style?</li>
<li class="">Covering his eyes dramatically, he blurts out a loud apology, startling both of you. Yanagi tries to shield you from view with his body, pulling the sheets up around you, but it’s too late.</li>
<li class="">Swearing he’ll never do it again, Enomoto likens the moment to the time he accidentally walked in on his parents. (You find yourself somewhat amused by this. Yanagi, decidedly, is not.)</li>
<li class="">Afterwards, once the embarrassment has died down and everyone is dressed, Yanagi decrees that if there’s a tie over the divider, it means to go for a walk instead of coming into the bedroom. This seems a perfectly reasonable solution. (Of course, with a bright bulb like Enomoto as a roommate, you two still get walked in on again.)</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944133">After Hours</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleWuddlePug/pseuds/CuddleWuddlePug">CuddleWuddlePug</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>